muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Bein' Green
"Bein' Green," one of Kermit the Frog's best-known songs, was first performed on Sesame Street during the first season. It was included in The Sesame Street Book & Record, as well as many other albums after that. Kermit would go on to sing the song again on Sesame Street two more times, once as a duet with Lena Horne. He would also sing it twice on The Muppet Show. This song was originally titled "Green." It was later renamed "Bein' Green." Performed By *Kermit the Frog (Jim Henson) : 1969 episode of Sesame Street : 1970 album The Sesame Street Book & Record : 1974 on Sesame Street (with Lena Horne) :1974 on The Tonight Show :1975 on The Cher Show (with Ray Charles) :1976 episode of The Muppet Show (Episode 112: Peter Ustinov) :1977 episode of The Muppet Show (Episode 219: Peter Sellers) : 1977 album The Muppet Show Record :1979 album Sesame Disco! :1990 special The Muppets at Walt Disney World (Kermit manages to get out one line of the song before everyone groans, and Rizzo says, "Give it a rest, will ya?" The underscore also quotes the song during a helicopter shot over the Disney parks.) Earlier recordings of Jim Henson's performances appeared on the following compilations: : 1986 album Favorite Songs From Jim Henson's Muppets : 1990 album Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration : 1995 album Platinum All-Time Favorites : 2002 album The Muppet Show 25th Anniversary Collection : 2003 album Songs from the Street : 2005 album The Best of the Muppets *Kermit the Frog (Steve Whitmire) : 1994 album Kermit Unpigged (with Don Henley) : 2001 The Muppet Show Live : 2006 Ford Escape Hybrid commercial :September 15-17, 2006 performances at the Hollywood Bowl for "Fireworks Finale" :October 5, 2006 episode of Martha : ???? on The Rosie O'Donnell Show *Ray Charles : 1975 album Renaissance : 1975 on The Cher Show (with Kermit) : 1989 special Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting (with the monsters) : ???? on Sesame Street (with Kermit) *Frank Sinatra :1970 album Sinatra & Company :1990 album Frank Sinatra's Greatest Hits Volume 2 *Van Morrison : 1973 album Hard Nose the Highway (studio version) : 1973 bootleg album with The Caledonia Soul Orchestra (live version) *Lena Horne : 1974 on Sesame Street (with Kermit) *MuppetVision 3-D : 1990 recording for transition between shows (instrumental) *Big Bird (Carroll Spinney) : 1990 Jim Henson memorial service at the Cathedral Church of St. John the Divine *Bob McGrath : 1991 album Bob's Favorite Street Songs *Rowlf the Dog (Jim Henson) :1993 album Old Brown Ears Is Back *Don Henley : 1993 album Kermit Unpigged (with Kermit) * Shirley Horn : 1993 album Light Out of Darkness (A Tribute To Ray Charles) * Mike Campbell : 1994 album Easy Chair Jazz (spoken word) *Boston Pops Orchestra : 1996 album Wish Upon a Star: All-Time Children's Favorites '' *Don Rickles :1997 episode of ''Muppets Tonight (Episode 205: Don Rickles & Coolio} *Johnny Lytle : 1997 album Easy Easy (instrumental) *Tony Bennett :1998 album The Playground, with commentary by Kermit *Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok Clan, a.k.a. Lorne (Andy Hallett) :2002 Angel episode, "The House Always Wins" :2005 CD, Angel: Live Fast, Die Never - Music from the TV Series *Nicky (Rick Lyon) from Avenue Q :2004 live performance, Gypsy of the Year Competition, dedicated to Idina Menzel *Oscar the Grouch (Carroll Spinney) : 2005 episode of Sesame Street (different lyrics, same message) *Whoopi Goldberg : 2005 audio companion to It's Not Easy Being Green (spoken word) *Till Brönner German jazz bugler, : 2005 album That Summer *Thurl Ravenscroft :1970 album Rubber Duckie and Other Songs from Sesame Street Publications *Lyrics and pictures from this song were included in Sesame Street Unpaved. *In 2005, Henson released a book of Jim Henson and Muppet quotes entitled It's Not Easy Being Green and other things to consider. Appearances in Compilations Sesame Street Video appearances *Original Version: Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration and Sesame Street: Old School, Volume 1. *1970s version: I'm Glad I'm Me and The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street. The Muppet Show Video Appearances *Episode 112 version: Muppet Sing Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green. *Episode 219 version: Playhouse Video: The Muppet Revue, It's The Muppets: More Muppets, Please! and The Very Best of The Muppet Show Volume 1 (DVD). Other Appearances Kermit is also featured singing his signature song in a 2006 commercial for the Ford Escape Hybrid version. When Kermit sees the Hybrid badge on the Ford Escape he remarks, "I guess sometimes it is easy being green." Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Muppet Songs Category:Muppet Show Songs Category: Muppets Tonight Songs